Mobile computing devices often include navigation features. A user can enter a starting location and a destination location in a user interface of the mobile device and the mobile device can calculate, or request from a server, a route and instructions for traversing the route from the starting location to the destination location. Often the navigation instructions can include a navigation display (e.g., map and highlighted route). The navigation instructions can include audio instructions that can tell the user which direction to go, which turn to take, etc.